After Time
by Scy Momo Cherry
Summary: Konoha City, digemparkan dengan kabar menghilangnya secara misterius para ilmuan yang sedang menciptakan sebuah proyek besar. Uchiha Sakura; istri dari seorang ilmuan jenius yang menjadi Ketua dalam proyek besar itu, justru tengah terdampar di sebuah negeri asing dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?/Bad Summary/Prolog/Mind to RnRnC?


**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Typo(s) bertebaran, OOC, Semi-CanonAU(?), abal, gaje, aneh, minim deskripsi, alur sangat kecepetan, EYD berantakan, etc.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

Enjoying for Reading and Review…

* * *

**_Prolog_**

_2031, Tokyo City, Jepang_

Sebuah layar monitor berukuran besar menampilkan beberapa kotak yang menyebar di setiap sisinya. Kotak-kotak berukuran lebih kecil itu terisi dengan berbagai tulisan rumit dan gambar. Di samping monitor besar tersebut juga terlihat beberapa alat canggih nan _modern_ lainnya. Ruangan itu luas dan—gelap, hanya layar monitor besar itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan dalam ruangan tersebut.

_Pip pip pip_

Suara _tuts_ yang ditekan cepat terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan yang sangat sunyi tersebut. Memecah keheningan yang melanda ruangan yang lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebuah laboratorium khusus itu.

"Pergilah," titah seseorang dengan jas putih khas ilmuan kala menyadari siapa seseorang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, selain dirinya. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat karena tersembunyi dibalik bayangan, terlebih di dukung oleh minimnya pencahayaan. Tapi melihat dari postur tubuh tegap dan suara beratnya yang bernada datar namun tegas, dapat dipastikan ia adalah seorang pria muda.

Pria itu berucap datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar besar yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari—atau seolah tak peduli—kala seseorang yang diperintahnya itu, kini justru tengah menatap punggungnya dari belakang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak!" Seseorang yang ternyata seorang wanita itu menggeleng keras, setelah awalnya terpaku mendengar kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari bibir sang pria. "_Hiks_, tidak! Percuma saja jika…" bantahnya melirih sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sesuatu yang tengah direngkuh oleh kedua tangan mungilnya. "…tanpamu."

_Klik._

Pria itu terdiam. Jemari tangannya yang awalnya bergerak dengan lincahnya di atas sesuatu yang mirip seperti sebuah _keyboard transparant_, kini telah berhenti. Bergeming sejenak sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya—sedikit—ke belakang. Dalam gelapnya ruangan tersebut, matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat menyala—berwarna merah pekat. Ditatapnya tajam wanita yang telah berani membantah ucapannya. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sang wanita yang kini masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuh wanita itu terlihat bergetar hebat.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kakinya kini mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Waktu bagaikan berjalan melambat, jarak yang tak seberapa itu terasa begitu jauh.

_Tep._

Dihentikannya langkah kakinya kala jarak antara mereka tak sampai satu terulur ke arah wanita tersebut. Tapi sayangnya—

_Plak!_

"Tidak!" sentak wanita tersebut. Ia menepis kasar tangan pria itu. Terdengar suara isakan dari bibir wanita bersurai panjang tersebut, walau terlihat wanita itu berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam suara isakan yang seakan ingin menerobos keluar. Helaan napas berat pun terdengar mengiringi isakan yang mulai terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut. Pria itu mencengkram bahu wanita yang kini sedang menunduk itu dan meremasnya pelan, menahannya untuk mau mendengarkan ucapannya dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan bermakna ambigu itu terucap lirih disela antara isakan sang wanita muda tersebut. Ia masih menunduk, enggan menampakkan wajah penuh kekecewaannya pada sang pria.

Sang pria lagi-lagi bergeming. Mulutnya bungkam seolah tak ingin menjawab segala macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Kedua tangannya kini merayap ke atas guna menangkup wajah cantik wanita itu, memaksa agar sepasang iris bening itu tak mengalihkan pandangan dari maniknya yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi kelam. Tatapan tajamnya kini berubah menjadi—sendu. Pria itu menatapnya dalam sebelum berbisik lirih, "—Kumohon…"

"_E-eh_?"

"…Mengertilah…" lanjut pria itu kian lirih. Pria itu dapat melihat adanya sorot lain dalam mata wanitanya. Binar keceriaan dalam iris cantik itu kini telah memudar, tergantikan dengan sorot kekecewaan dan terluka. Pria itu tak lagi bisa seolah tak peduli kala melihat mata itu menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Diusapnya lembut cairan suci yang berada di sudut mata wanita cantik itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Hiks_, tidak!" Wanita itu tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya. Ia menggeleng keras. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat tangan pria yang kini masih bertengger manis di pipinya dan menatapnya dalam. Wanita itu tahu apa maksud dari ucapan serta tatapan pria tersebut, hingga bulir-bulir air mata justru mengalir semakin deras dari mata beningnya.

Menghela napas berat, sang pria pun menjawab, "Diperlukan setidaknya satu orang untuk menjalankannya. Harus ada yang **tetap **tinggal." Pria itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menekankan pada kata 'tetap' sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu—"

"_Hiks_, tapi…"

"—Maupun pilihan." Putus pria itu. Kedua lengan kekarnya mendorong lembut sang wanita, menuntunnya pada pintu besi raksasa yang merupakan temuannya. Sang pria kembali berucap ketika wanita itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap ke arahnya ragu. "Pergilah. Lari sejauh mungkin. Sejauh yang kau bisa."

Tubuh wanita itu menegang sesaat. Ia masih bergeming di tempatnya sembari menatap sang pria dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tak mau meninggalkan pria itu, tapi mereka tak punya pilihan. _Ya, mereka tak punya pilihan._

Seolah mengerti, pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas putihnya. "…Pakailah ini," ucapnya sembari memasangkan semacam liontin ke leher jenjang wanita tersebut. Liontin itu berbentuk kipas dengan lingkaran putih di tengahnya, dalam lingkaran tersebut terdapat sebuah jarum detik yang bergerak. Tak lupa, ada dua tombol kecil berbeda warna yang tersembunyi di balik gagang liontin menyerupai kipas itu. Biru dan _pink_.

"_Eh_? A-apa ini?"

"Pengatur waktu. Ini adalah temuanku. Belum pernah kuuji coba sebelumnya. Dan, hanya ada satu di dunia. Aku tak membuat duplikatnya. Tapi…" Pria itu menjeda ucapannya yang terkesan ragu. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Aku tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara, hanya hembusan napas samar mereka berdualah yang terdengar. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku… Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin menjadikan kalian sebagai kelinci percobaanku, tapi…" pria itu kembali membuka suaranya setelah berhasil mengindahkan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya kala ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "…Kuharap kau mengerti."

Wanita itu tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana lagi untuk menghadapi pria di depannya. Ia menunduk, menatap sesuatu yang sedari tadi berada dalam gendongannya. Ditatapnya lama sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah damainya itu. Melihat hal itu seakan semua kegundahan hatinya lenyap hingga mampu membuatnya mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis—mengindahkan liquid bening yang kembali menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia mengusapkan pipinya pada pipi kenyal makhluk mungil itu penuh sayang. "Ya, kau benar."

Pria itu tertegun sejenak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Raut tegasnya melembut, mengukir sebuah senyum yang amat sangat tipis—hingga nyaris tak terlihat. Ia tahu, semua ini tidak benar tapi ia harus melakukannya. Demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi—dan cintai. "Sekarang pergilah, aku tak yakin pengaman yang kupasang akan mampu menahan mereka lebih lama lagi."

Pria itu melirik layar besar yang kini berubah merah dengan kotak berukuran setengah dari layar besar itu. Kotak itu berkedip-kedip menyala dan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti sirine siaga. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah layar besar itu sebelum sebuah suara lembut menghentikan pergerakannya. "A-apakah kita—"

Tanpa menoleh, ia segera menjawab datar. "Hn. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali."

"…Kau janji?" Tanya sang wanita dengan sedikit binar di matanya yang semula meredup. Ia menahan lengan pria itu, membuat pria tampan tersebut mau tak mau menatap ke arahnya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga pria itu membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Dikecupnya lembut kening sang wanita sembari menautkan jemari mereka berdua. Hal itu mampu membuat suatu kenyamanan sesaat yang mungkin saja akan menjadi kenangan terakhir mereka. Ditatapnya sekilas wajah tampan pria yang selama beberapa tahun itu menemaninya. Ingatan akan masa-masa itu sirna kala dirasakannya usapan pada pucuk kepalanya, menyadarkannya akan kenyataan yang ada. Paham arti kode anggukan yang diberikan oleh sang pria. Dengan berat hati, wanita itu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan segera berlari memasuki pintu besi yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

"Ya, aku berjanji…" bisik pria itu lirih sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat kala sosok punggung wanita yang dicintainya itu kian menghilang di balik pintu besi besar yang semakin menutup. "…Walau harus pada kehidupan yang lain…"

.

.

.

.

.

**_Tsuzuku/TBC?_**

**A/N : **_a-alohaaaa~_ ada yang ingat saya? Apa? Engga? #pundung T_T #dibuang

Hahahaha, oke. Abaikan itu -.- saya datang membawa _fic_ baru yang bener-bener gatel pengen saya ketik entah dari kapan tau #lah? Ya, seperti biasa aneh memang. Antara judul, summary dan cerita engga nyambung hahahaha XD #plak! Oh yaa~ jika ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa di _warning _tercantum _Semi-CanonAU_, silahkan tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnyanya, karena ini hanya prolog (tapi aku juga tak yakin ini bisa dikatakan sebagai prolog -_-) Yaa, kalau memang ini _fic_ pantas dilanjutkan. _So_, **_KEEP or DELETE?_**

Adakah yang bisa memberitahuku ini masuk dalam _genre_ apa saja? Karena jangan berharap adanya 'ke-horor-an' dalam fic ini ._. Okeh, segala macam kritik dan saran selalu diterima~ X) terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca :)

_Review_?

Signed,

Scy Momo Cherry


End file.
